


Driven Apart

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Destroying Childhood Memories, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Makeup, Meet the Family, POV Rey (Star Wars), Separations, Slow Burn, Story within a Story, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: She remembers when she first met him, already pushing him away before they could even be friends. But it wasn't long until they grew closer. Everything was fine, great even. Rey might have even considered becoming his forever. That was until..he had to go.





	1. When We First Met

Life is funny, isn't it? It throws things at you expecting you to catch it and when you do, another thing hits you knocking it out of your hands. There is no winning with life it seems. Not for me at least. I mean, the one time I decided to let someone in they just up and left. Right at the good part too. Yeah I moved on but..that doesn't mean I'm over him. I still love him after all and that's rare.

When I first met Finn, I was broken; damaged. At the time I took therapy to help deal with my childhood trauma on abandonment issues since my parents were too idiotic to care for me, leaving me on the side of the road to 'figure it out' myself. I didn't know then that they didn't want me, I thought it was a mistake. Now I know, and I hate them for what they did. They're the reason I am the way I am. 

Anyway, the day we met, I was performing at charity event for orphans. I sang a few songs on a small stage, nobody was really paying attention but that was only because people were donating, which was a good thing. I remember wearing a sequin gold choker dress that was long enough to hide the flats I was wearing under. My hair was half up and half down, exposing my fake diamond earrings. But that's not what caught his attention. I saw him in the crowd, his hair in cornrows and the tiniest bun she's ever seen. His dark skin illuminated by the yellow light above him. He was in a maroon suit and tie. His eyes being the only ones fixated on me. It freaked me out at first, how he was so mesmerized by me, but I soon came to find myself blushing and looking away. I was just finishing the lyrics to Perfect by Ed Sheeran, a good song. 

When I was done, a small applause was gifted as I stepped off the stage holding up my dress. The donation chart behind me staying at a low amount. I was standing on that stage for an hour with no breaks and I really needed a drink. So I met up with my date, who's name was Michael. He's been trying and trying to go out with me for the longest time, and he's kind of the one who got me the charity gig. I wasn't interested in him, but I gave him a chance. Not planning on making anything serious. 

"You were great up there." he grinned nudging me glass of champagne in his hand. I gave him a smile shy. He was a nice guy I just..wasn't feeling a connection. Maybe because I wasn't looking for one.

"Thanks, but..I'd be even greater with a drink." I said. "Where's the bar?"

He pointed North. "Right over there, I'll join you in a bit. I just have to use the mens room first." 

"Take your time." I told him, already heading in the direction he said the bar was. There were tons of people around it, but lucky for me there was a seat available. I went, sat myself down and ordered a bourbon on the rocks. My favorite drink cause it gets me right to it. As I waited for the bartender to make it I looked around at everyone in the room, they all seemed so..wealthy. And I thanked myself for the dress choice, though it hurt my balance in the bank. I had to work a lot of extra shifts at the auto-shop to get that money back. It was worth it though. 

I heard the squeaking and felt the vibration of the bar stool as someone pulled it out to sit just when the bartender handed me my glass of ice cold bourbon. I took a sip feeling the coolness and heat spread down to my stomach, it was good to finally have a refreshing drink. 

"You were really good up there." Some guy said next to me as I drank. I looked over at him, it was the guy I saw in the crowd. The only one interested in my singing. He was even cuter up close, he had pretty brown eyes. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

Oh god, I thought. This guy is probably trying to get me to go home with him. But I wanted to play along so that when he did do his corny line in saying something along the lines of taking me back to his place, I'd decline in the sassiest way possible. 

With those thoughts in mind, I shrugged my shoulders putting the glass down. "I guess my spell worked." I charmed, going for another sip.

He chuckled at that. "I guess so, you definitely put me in a trance." He admitted bringing his glass to his lips sipping his drink. When he was done he sucked his lips. "So..can I buy you a drink or is that guy you're with gonna get mad that his girl is sharing a drink with a stranger?"

I let him slide with that because he was a stranger and he didn't know much about me yet. But I had to let him know what it was. "First of all I'm not his _girl_, I'm no ones anything and second of all you can buy me a drink." I assured. He smirked seeming impressed by my independence though there was nothing to be impressed about. I watched as he ordered me another bourbon.

"Tell me..are you from here or..because your accent is-"

"Different? I was born in the UK."

"The UK." He nodded his head with admiration. "Sounds nice, you like it there?" 

"I don't really remember much. I was small when I came here. But I guess old enough to pick up the accent." 

"It's nice, I like it."

"Thank you." I don't know why but that made me blush. I brought the glass to my lips and thought about him standing in the crowd. "You seemed to be the only one watching me, everyone else was too busy..donating which is good I guess." 

"Trust me they weren't distracted, it may have seemed like it but I've heard a couple people say how angelic your pipes are. And I, frankly, couldn't agree more."

I couldn't control the blush that rose in my cheeks. I had no idea that my pipes seemed angelic to everyone. "I appreciate that thank you."

"It makes me wonder why you aren't touring the world right now." 

I snorted. "I'm not so sure about that. It took a lot of guts for me to sing here and not many people were watching." 

"Aw come on, don't tell me you have stage fright. What're you frightened of, you sing so good I wouldn't even notice if you messed up."

"Ehhhh I don't know..I'm not really looking to sing professionally. I know, it's a waste of talent."

"I mean, there are plenty of people who can sing and don't. So I wouldn't say it's a waste, you could - sing to your children or in the shower. That's no waste." 

I didn't know what this guy wanted, or why he was buttering me up. He literally came out of nowhere and started throwing compliments at me. It was nice but I was kind of waiting for the part where he asked if I wanted to ditch this place. His kindness was too good to not have a catch to it. I rested my head on my fist. "..who are you?" I asked, in the 'not-trying-to-be-rude but who are you' way.

"I'm Finn," he extended his hand out to her. "nice to meet you." 

I looked at his hand and shook it, they were soft and un-callused. "Rey." I smiled. "So Finn, what brings you here?"

"Eh you know, I was just around and decided to see what this whole event was about." He admitted taking a sip from his drink. I didn't believe a word he said.

I lowered my head in doubt. "You were 'just around' dressed like that?"

"Okay," he laughed. "okay you got me. I'm actually a part of this event, I was just upstairs the whole time."

That caught my attention. "What's upstairs?"

"Less people." he answered straight up, I chuckled at that thinking how nice it would be to get away from this event. All the people were giving me anxiety, but the alcohol was helping. "

"Sounds nice." I murmured. "But what were you doing up there if you're a part of this whole thing?" I asked leaning back taking the glass and drinking what's left in the cup.

"Practicing my speech I'm supposed to give to 'convince' people to donate."

"Ah, I see." I nodded placing down the now empty glass that only had ice on the counter. "And is..charming woman a part of this 'convincing?"

His cheeks rose into a smile at what I said, almost as if I flattered him. "I'm charming you?" his head tilted adorably as he looked at me inquisitively. I didn't answer, because I kind of already admitted to him that he was charming. I wasn't gonna say it twice. He noticed that and spoke. "No, this isn't an act, but I'm glad you find my company entertaining. Or charming as you put it. But charming does mean attractive in a way, so do you think I'm attractive?"

I shook my head waving my hands at him. Yeah he is attractive, but who am I to give him the credit? "I didn't say all of that. I just said you're charming, nothing more nothing less."

"Okay, okay," he nodded sipping from his drink. "I see how it is. Just so you know, I find you very attractive - but its okay if you don't want to tell me the same."

He was guilt tripping me and that never worked, but for some reason it did with him and only him. "Okay fine..you want me to say it? You are very...adorable Mr. Finn." 

"Adorable? I'll take it, I'll take it." He threw his head back getting the rest of the alcohol into his mouth before placing it down. It was just then when Michael came back making his way to her from the crowd, he adjusted his pants in the way. I forgot that I was there with him, he took a long time in that bathroom. But it's none of my business. At the same time, an elderly woman with two buns in a gold and white dress approached Finn and whispered something in his ear. To which he nodded in response. "Speech time." he said getting up.

"Good luck." I wished to him, watching him head towards the stage. The elderly woman who had whispered to him earlier stepped on the stage and everyone drew their attention to her. 

"Thank you all for coming to support this wonderful cause! I hope you are pampered enough to start donating, it's all for good reason. But..in case you still aren't sure that we're the best charity to donate to, I have some speakers tonight to help convince you. Please welcome, all the way from California, my son Finn Solo." she introduced as Finn got on stage being greeted with an applause. I didn't know he was from California..what was he doing all the way out here New York? Why was he flirting with me..if he lived in California? 

"Thank you guys, thank you but it's not me we're here for..it's the children. The children at First Order orphanage are very grateful for this, that my family has taken the opportunity to help raise money for a better environment to them. The reason I have specifically been chosen for this speech is because..I was an orphan there." there were faint gasp in the crowd and my interest was gained. He was an orphan..just like me. "The conditions weren't well, us children were usually the ones cleaning the place or..cooking the food. It wasn't a good space to grow up. I got lucky when I was adopted, really lucky..because I was almost at the age where I'd be considered an adult. But for the children who are still there..they shouldn't have to go through what they are. They've already lost their parents, all they have is each other and -- and.." he covered his mouth as a tear ran down his face. My heart jumped in pity for him, my eyes were watering too. "I'm sorry.." The woman, who is his mother, rubbed at his back in support for him. "It's just..I was one of the oldest there so I looked after them. I've visited recently and to see some of the kids all grown up to be mature and responsible, even in their current situation, is a miracle. That's why it's..that's why it's important to donate because even though those kids turned out good, not all of them will. I'm not gonna be there for every generation of children in that domain. So please, _please_ donate, and give these kids a better future. Thank you." he said then got off the stage. Everyone applauded, some wiping tears - me included. That was really convincing alright. I wanted to hug him after what he's been through, he's strong.

I saw him pass a few people and head out of the room with his mother behind him, he probably needed some time to recoup. I totally understood that.

"Wow..I feel bad for him." Michael commented. I forgot he was there, I was so invested into Finn's speech. As the moments passed, the donation chart behind the star grew as the funds increased. More people were donating and that was good, really good. I had donated earlier so don't worry, I couldn't donate too much thought I'm kind of broke after buying this dress. Anyway, at this point of the charity. Between the singing, the drinking, Finn's speech, I was drained and ready to go home. I grab Michaels shoulder and look at him with tired eyelids.

"I'm ready to leave, are you?" I asked, only because he was my ride. My motorcycle was in a work-in-progress, I still had to fix it after my accident.

"Oh - yeah sure, okay." he looked around for a second. "Let's go." 

The exit was where Finn and his mother were, so I got the chance to say goodbye before going. Michael went to pull the car up. I saw Finn taking to his mom and approached them, just to say. They looked at me, Finn seeming embarrassed.

"Hey..sorry you had to see that. I wasn't expecting the water works to come out." He laughed softly, his eyes still red and puffy from crying. "This is my mom Leia. Mom, this is Rey." 

"Hello Rey it's nice to meet you." Leia greeted.

"Hi, thanks for hiring me to sing." I thanked before returning my attention back to her son. "No Finn that was a really inspiring story, it brought me to tears and it takes a lot to do that. I'm touched." I said touching my chest. 

"That means I did a good job." He smiled and I smiled back warmly.

"I suppose that does." I agreed with him, but not directly never directly. There was this moment where we're just kind of looking at each other for a while, it wasn't long and I didn't think anything of it. But it was odd, two people done just look at each other like that for nothing. Michael honked outside cuing for me to leave. "It was lovely to meet you." I said once more, then headed out.

But Finn followed me. "Rey!" He shouted. I turned back to him halfway down the stairs. He descended down coming closer. "When can I see you again?" He asked.

"Never probably..New York's a big city."

"Yeah but.." he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up. "we've got connections. My mom hired you through a hook up of your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." I clarified, hinting that I was available but not showing that I'm interested in finding one.

"Oh good so I can get your number then?"

I didn't notice my smiling, I laughed because this guy was just looking for corny lines. But I enjoyed it. "Yeah..you can have my number."

He pulled out his phone and handed it to me, there I added my number to his contacts putting myself in as: Charity Gal AKA Rey. Then I took a selfie and added it to my contact. He hasn't changed that picture since.


	2. Our Peak

Our peak was the first time we physically hung out. When I got in the car that day and waved goodbye to Finn, I wasn't expecting him to text me immediately. I also wasn't expecting to text him back with a quick reply, neither was I expecting for us to become friends over text so fast. We just got along and we barely had anything in common, it was strange. It was odd. Eventually the texting stopped and we spoke on the phone more often. He seemed to always have time to talk to me, always and he wasn't bothered by me or anything. He found my company enduring and I found that he was very entertaining to talk to. Though sometimes I felt we were getting along too well, and I didn't want that to happen. I remember asking him about California because I assumed he went back the following day after the charity event. I asked him two days later on the phone, on my bed in my studio apartment painting my toenails a perfect pink.

"Nah I'm not in Cali right now. I'm still in New York." He admitted to my surprise. 

"Wait you're still here? When do you go back?"

"Next month, so I'm gonna he here for a while. I thought you knew I was still here." 

"No I had no idea." I told him blowing on my nails. "I thought you were long gone by now."

"Hehe no, but uh..now that you know I'm still in the area. Would you like to grab some dinner sometime?" 

Dinner? I thought. Dinner is usually for dates. Is that what he was asking? I had to admit the idea made my stomach spin, but like I said i wasn't looking for anyone. It was almost like he read my mind. Or maybe I was taking too long to answer.

"It's not a date, it isn't a date. Just dinner." He corrected to my disappointment. I kind of wanted it to be, but I would never admit that to myself. I also didn't want to get attached to him, or fall for him. I know that could be a risk by the amount of time I spent on the phone with him and how he was literally the only person I ever spoke to more than once a day.

"Yeah, yeah sure that'd be lovely." I accepted.

"Okay great um..how about we meet at the Blue Ribbon, the sushi bar. Do you like sushi?" 

"Actually I've never tried sushi." I admitted and hear him gasp on the the other side.

"Then you are in for a BIG treat. I've gotta go right now but I'll meet you there at six. Bye." 

"Wait-" but he had already hung up. I didn't know he wanted to go tonight, I was expecting tomorrow maybe. Six was only an hour away and I didn't even know what to wear, nor did I take a shower! I exhaled deeply and quickly got up, my nails weren't even dry so there was no way for me to shower without screwing that up. I decided to just wait for my nails to dry and then take a shower since that would make more sense and I'd have time in between to find an outfit. 

I searched through my closet for something casual finding a t-shirt, a beige cardigan, and knee length leggings. A white and beige outfit, nothing fancy. I laid the clothes out on the bed and ran the shower, whether my nails were dry or not I didn't have much time. I thought about how tonight might go, Finn is a really great guy and I was very curious to see where this was going. But I didn't want to get too attached, I didn't want to get hurt because if my parents could let me down anyone can. You never know. I washed my hair and soaped up my body, singing a little tune. Singing always made me feel better, there's this one song that always keeps me calm. It's nostalgic and really makes me feel good. Que Sera Sera, always telling me it is what it is. It's beautiful. 

I got out of the shower, got dressed then made my way to the Blue Ribbon sushi bar. Which happened to be a bit far from my apartment. So I took my bike - not my motorcycle, but my bicycle. I was using that for now, I didn't really care because it made my legs and abs look great and kept me in shape. As I rode I questioned the type of sushi we'd be trying. I only knew of the California roll, I laughed to myself. I'd definitely be using that as a joke later.

When I got closer, I could see Finn standing outside waiting for me like gentleman. He's looking down at his phone with one hand in his pocket. Dressed casual as was I because this was not a date. Just a..meeting. He looked up from his device and smiled at me as a got closer, then he looked puzzled seeing what I was arriving with.

"You rode your bike here?" he asked laughing a little as I parked it off to the side and chained it.

"Yeah." I breathed catching my breath. 

"I could've given you a ride if you needed it."

"Uh.." I stood up putting my hands on my hips. "It's okay, I needed the exercise anyway."

"Alright if you say so." He left it alone since it was kind of too late. We walked inside and were hit immediately with the smell of seafood. An overwhelming amount. Next to the entrance was the bar where men in chef outfits were making sushi. It looked good and I was excited to try.

It was quite busy at this time of day, as every restaurant is. We we're showed to a table further in where we sat down and waited to get our order taken. We looked at the menu, there was a lot they had to offer. A lot of it was expensive but that's no surprise in the city. There were many options of platters and dishes and rolls, but my eyes were on the wine. Now that caught my attention. 

"See anything that interest you?" Finn asked as he looked through the menu. 

"Yeah the wine.." I joke looking for a really answer. "and the sake..shiso peaks my interest. What about you?"

"Good choice, I'm getting the spicy lobster roll." he said placing the menu down to look at her. I winced already tasting the fire in my mouth at the name. "You don't like spicy stuff?"

"No way, it does not do good coming out or going in." I closed my eyes at how inappropriate I may have sounded. "That - came out wrong."

His head tilted in confusion. "I didn't even notice, that just tells me how dirty your mind is." he joked.

"What? No! I'm not dirty-minded I just wasn't sure if _your _head was in the right place."

"No my head is fine, where's your head at Rey?" he chuckled. "I'm just messing with you." But I had already knew that. The waiter came and took our order, I ordered first. I looked at Finn as he ordered. He was so comfortable around me and I didn't know why. I had to ask:

"Why're you so open with me?" 

He looked at me as the waiter brought us drinks and appetizers. "What do you mean?" he asked moving stuff out the way.

"You're just so okay with opening up to me - or anyone, I mean..with these jokes and that speech you told everyone exactly what you've been through in that house-"

"Not exactly." he admitted taking a sip from his straw of his lemon water. "There is - way more to the story that was much too dark and heavy to speak about. I was at that orphanage for eleven years so I saw a lot and a lot happened to me." That intrigued me, he caught on to that. "I'm comfortable with you Rey, so I could tell you if you'd like." 

"Why? You trust me?"

"Yes, I do." he said point blank, and those simple words had touched me. It also came as a shock. "Do you not trust me?" I didn't have an answer for that, I just met him three days before, so initially my answer was no. But I knew I could if I needed to. I never said anything though, and he took it as a no. "I guess I'll have to earn your trust then. I'll start with my story."

I shook my head. "You don't have to Finn, I know that stuff is personal."

"I want to tell you." he divulged. He paused seeming to mentally prepare himself for what he was going to say, reliving his past. I really didn't want him to do that, because I knew it must've been hard. "When I was born, I - along with thousands and thousands of other newborns from all over the world - was taken to a boot camp where they raised us to become..soldiers. They taught us since we were little that fighting was good, violence was right, they treated us like machines rather than humans. We were just kids, but it was normal because we were raised since birth. But eventually, the camp was shut down because what they were doing was illegal. All of the kids were put into different homes, I was placed in the First Orders Childrens home." the waiter interrupted his story by bringing their food. Placing plates of food in front of them. But I wanted to hear more of the story.

"You really went through all of that?" I asked, signaling for him to continue.

"I did, and it didn't get better when I went to the childrens home. Like you heard in the speech. The conditions were horrible, we had to take care of each other. I got in a lot of fights with some of the kids because they picked on the little ones. I didn't like that at all, they're small y'know? You don't pick on kids."

I had tears in my eyes, it reminded me of how I grew up. Except I really had nobody but myself. It made me see him entirely different, but the same as me. "..Who was in charge of all of you? Where were the adults?"

"There was this man who refused to involve himself with us, he just provided food and kept on the electricity. Other than that we never saw him. It's really bad there, that's why I'm glad we have this charity to fund for them and get someone who actually cares about the kids to take care of them."

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement. "Where things better after you were adopted?"

"Oh yeah, totally. I had a mom and a dad and a brother, and another brother - kind of. For the most part we're a happy family, though there are issues sometimes; I still wouldn't trade them for anything." he said. "So yeah, that's my story and..I'd like to know yours. Maybe sometime when you're more comfortable." 

"We have a lot in common I'm not gonna lie, I'm an orphan myself."

"Really?" he pulled out some chopsticks and picked up a roll of his spicy lobster perfectly, putting it in his mouth. I waited for his face to become sour as a reaction of the spice, but he took it very well. Really well, I suspected he's tried it before.

"Yeah..my parents left me when I was young."

"They _left_ you?"

I nodded licking my lips. "They did, and I was - well not really raised but taken in by a man who..much like your guy didn't take care of me either. I had to raise myself, and I didn't have anyone else to teach me how to do things. I had to learn on my own and I didn't always learn things right. I got into a lot of fights in school because the kids would pick on me and call me poor. I wore clothes that couldn't fit me and..I didn't have the stuff I needed to..shower properly. It was bad, I mean really _really_ bad."

"How'd you get out of it?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

At this point my eyes were watered and my face was warm, it was hard to tell the story because it was just too emotional and I still wasn't over it. I shouldn't have had to go through that. The past still haunts me. "I..I uh.." I swallowed. "I didn't, eventually when I was old enough he kicked me out and I was on my own. And I've gotta say _that_ was the best thing that ever happened to me." I admitted to him. I didn't know how, but he got me to tell him my story. Somehow, without him even asking, I told him. And it kind of felt good.

"Wow.." he exhaled sadly. "why didn't you leave?"

"I had nowhere else to go." I shrugged. "But I shouldn't have stayed, it cost me a lot." Now that wasn't what I was going to talk about. He could know my story, but never know the full one because it was too sad to admit. Too sad to believe it was real. It was my reality and I refused to believe the truth, the truth about my parents. That they didn't love me, they mistreated me and when they finally had the chance, they left me to die. Then I was kidnapped by some strange man and raised to do his biddings with nothing in return. It was a literal never ending nightmare. That still haunts my dreams. 

"Well..that was in the past. We're in the present now and you're hanging with me, trying sushi for the first time. That's better right?" Finn asked totally trying to make the mood lighter. I appreciated him for trying.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's see what this sake shiso is all about." I looked down at it, seemed like plain old salmon. That's what the menu said, along with shiso. Whatever that is, I still don't know. I reached for it with my hands when Finn stopped me.

"Ah! You gotta use the chopsticks for full effect." He instructed.

"I don't know how." I admitted. 

"Okay so pick them up." He said, I did so picking the chopsticks up in my dominant hand. He held his hand out to me, gesturing for me to give him my hand. I looked at him, not wanting to - but doing so anyway. He positioned my fingers properly so that the chopsticks were in between. It felt better than the way I held them the first time, being tangled in my fingers. "You want to make sure that you have control over them, rather than them having control over you. My friend taught me that. Now you.." he tapped the sticks together before lifting another roll into his mouth.

I tried doing it, but failed. Then I tried again and failed, so the third time I just picked it up with the sticks and also my finger. It tasted like salmon but with a lot of seasoning, it wasn't incredibly strong and I liked it and hated it all at once. The after taste just made me go for more.

"What do you think? You just made a lot of funny faces." 

"It's different alright." I say putting a second one in my mouth. 

"On a scale of one to ten what's it's rates?"

"A six, because it's good but I wouldn't eat it too often. Once in a while is good, you know to give me time to forget the taste." I joked. He chuckled picking up another spicy lobster, he took it and I watched as he began motioning it towards me. I knew what he was going to ask.

"Wanna try mine? Just a nibble?" He offered cutting off a small piece. "You like lobster right?" 

"I mean, I do but not when it's spicy." I said looking at it nervously. "Is it really hot?" 

He shook his head putting the food down. "I'm used to it, so it isn't to me, but I don't know what's your spice rank? What can you tolerate?" 

"The most I can tolerate is.." I looked up to think about it. I don't really eat much spicy foods because it doesn't do good for my body. "spicy Cheetos but they still make me hot."

"You like spicy Cheetos?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded like a liar. "No." I shook my head telling the truth. "That was the only time I ever tried it." 

"Okay, spice isn't your thing, that's fine. In the future if you ever need a buddy to taste anything that may be spicy, I'll be there."

"What?" I laughed. "How will you be there?"

"I will, trust me." He winked. There it was again, the trust word. He was always trying to get me to trust him. 

"Okay Mr. Finn, if you say so." I finished up the rest of the food and drank my wine, out conversations continued and we got to know each other more.

I quickly found that I liked Finn, though I already knew that. His charm had gotten me and before I knew it, I had accepted him as a friend. We were friends and we hung out like - everyday. Never in my life have I had a connection with anyone like that before. It was completely new to me and..I wasn't sure how to react or what to call it. But it was amazing. We grew closer and I was soon introduced to his family, in a platonic way of course, though his mother Leia was very happy to see another girl around. She's always wanted a daughter and..I've always wanted a mom. It didn't take long for us to grow close. I also met Finns brothers, Ben and Poe - Poe in which was taken in by Leia after his parents died when he was sixteen, a few years before they adopted Finn. Ben, who was her biological son. And me, because I am a part of their family now. 


	3. Family Time

One day we all hung out at Finn's parents house for a family dinner. We were all chilling in the living room. I was wearing comfortable clothes, big shirt and sweatpants, with my hair in a lazy bun. I was on the couch, Finn sitting on the floor in between my legs as I re-braided his hair. I liked to play with his and Poe's and Ben's hair. They all had different textures but each felt nice on my fingers. I had just finished doing the other twos hair, putting Ben's half up and down and Poe's into two cornrow with a bun in the back. Finn's hair was going to be in braided dreadlocks. We were all watching a football (soccer) game on the television. When Leia and her husband Han came into the house with bags of groceries. Poe and Ben quickly got up to help them, bringing it to the kitchen as I finished Finn's hair. Once I was done, I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Finished!" I said. He patted his head feeling the braids. "Um..I've gotta go so-"

"No, stay for dinner." he interrupted looking back at me. It made me blush that he wanted me to stay, but I couldn't unfortunately.

"I want to but I can't, I have work in the morning." I complained. 

"Please?" he asked. He placed his warm hand on my knee. "Please? Pleeeeaaasssseeee?" he stretched puckering his lips. He looked so cute. I put my hand on his and looked at him doubtfully, answering his plead. He slouched at me. "Fine, at least let me drive you." he said getting up.

"Duh." I sassed sarcastically standing. Finn went to the kitchen and told everyone he was taking me home, I heard the sighs and disappointed mutters as he came back shrugging his shoulders to gain my guilt. He got it alright. It just made it harder for me to leave hearing that they didn't want me too. I followed him outside to his car which was parked in front of the side walk. I reached for the door but stopped myself thinking: _this is the only family I have, and I know I'm not abandoning them but it feels like I am_. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked knocking my thoughts from my focus. I sighed feeling like I've been holding my breath the whole time. 

"I don't want to go." I admitted to him, looking into his eyes. My sight was blurry, I didn't notice that I was close to tears. 

"You don't have to go Rey." he assured to me. "Even if you do we still love you, we wont be mad."

That _word_. _Love_. Why did he use it? Surely he didn't mean it right? He couldn't have! "Love?"

"Yes, love. We love you, you're a part of this family like it or not." he declared getting a small chuckle out of me. He laughed too. "If you have to go to work, go to work. If you want to stay, stay. It won't change how we feel for you." 

I had no idea they saw me that way. That I was loved. It touched me because that was a lot of people. Han, Leia, Ben, Poe, and Finn loved me, that was more people than the amount of I got before. Which was zero. I was grateful. "I love you guys too. I'll stay." I sniffled.

He rubbed my back and smiled. "Come on." 

We went back inside to everyone's surprise and wishes, I was staying a little longer. It was a really good decision because we had the most fun. Playing board games and family games while waiting for dinner. We were having a good time. A time I never knew I would have with people before. This is what family was and I was happy to finally know what it was like. But I didn't want to become attached. Which was hard not to do. 

During dinner I sat there watching as everyone talked about their day and picked from each others plates. Ben was on his phone the entire time. I felt distant, because I knew that after a certain amount of time..these people who adore me right now will soon get tired of me. They'll leave me and forget me just like my real family had. As doubtful as it seemed, anything is possible. I trusted them, and I wanted to believe that history wouldn't repeat itself, I just couldn't be sure. I could never be sure, and I didn't want to go through that pain again.

"You alright Rey?" Leia asked placing her hand on the back of my shoulder. "My food isn't bad is it?" she joked.

I looked at her and smiled sadly. "No, no it's great. I was...just thinking." 

"Okay, if you want you're welcome to stay the night. In case you're more than just thinking. Finn here can take the couch." 

"The couch?! Yeah I can take the couch. That is if you want to stay."

I looked at him as he cut into his steak with a knife. They wanted me to stay the night? I appreciated it and said yes despite my thoughts. I regretted saying yes later that night after a few drinks, but by that time Finn was too tired to bring me home. After dinner, when everyone was full, the boys said their goodbyes and went home. Leia and Han went to bed, only leaving Finn and I to be the last standing. He was helping me set the guest room up but I was still in a funk, the alcohol had only made me more paranoid.

I think he noticed. "Hey, what's up? You seem different since we had dinner."

"Just thinking." I sighed placing a pillow down.

"About what?" he asked, trying to get to me. "I feel like it's upsetting you."

"It is." I admitted, then shrugged my shoulders. "But, it is what it is." I grabbed the next pillow but he stopped me placing his hand on mine. I looked at him, he was super close to me. So close I could feel the warmth of his body on mine, I looked into his eyes seeing something; concern. 

"What's wrong Rey? You can tell me." he assured.

I walked towards the door and sighed looking away from him. "Why're you friends with me?" I asked roughly.

He seemed appalled by my query. "Because I like you. You're a great person with a history similar to mine, you're sweet and..and beautiful." He answered flat out moving closer to me with every word. "Plus..my family loves you and that's not easy." 

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed again. "Yeah but - you're gonna be leaving back to California soon, leaving your family and....and me. Why would you make friends with me if you're just going to leave?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just really wanted to get to know you and I honestly didn't think we'd become so close in the past few weeks. But we did, and I'm happy about that. But I'm also upset too, because I don't live around here. I wasn't expecting to meet you while I was out here." 

"Well you did..and you're gonna have to go soon." I whined. Then I realized that I was becoming exactly what I didn't want to. A clingy person. "..I mean, you have to go, you live there." I said. "Who am I to tell you where you can and can't go?"

"Rey I don't leave for another few weeks, we've got plenty of time to spend before then. If you want that is.."

"Of course I want to. Finn I'm only asking this because..you're the first person I've been able to be myself around ever. You know..I've had trust issues since my parents but it's been different with you. I..I trust you..and it's almost never that I trust anyone." 

He shook his head. "..stop you're making me blush." he chuckled. 

I looked him in the eyes. "I mean it." I said smiling at him. Then, something happened. It was quiet and there was little space between us. We were still holding hands. He was looking at me and I was looking at him and I remember thinking: 'is this a moment?' Before I knew it he was moving towards me, his lips were moving towards mine. I had butterflies in my stomach as got closer, I began to feel hot and my hands started to clam. He was going to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him too. But I didn't. I moved away and opened the door for him to leave. "Um..goodnight." I said.

"..Goodnight." he waved pursing his lips awkwardly. I closed the door and sighed. Why didn't I kiss him?! If I really wanted too I should've but I didn't. Why didn't I?! I threw myself on the bed face down. Thinking he probably doesn't think I like him.

I remember the dream being so vivid and real to me. But most of them were, I would always wake up sweating with a pounding heart. Sometimes I would wake up still paralyzed and it would take me forever to get out of that state. It was horrifying. 

I was lying in bed peacefully, in my childhood bedroom. It wasn't much but a bed and a blanket. Unkar came in and ripped it off screaming at me about some dog being let in the house. There used to be this dog that would come and visit me when I was a little girl. It was the only happiness I ever had, and sometimes I let her in my room to cuddle at night. I guess that night I had forgotten to let her back out before he woke up. He screamed at me to get out of bed, waking me up crying. I was only six, I didn't know any better. But that didn't effect him. When I got out of bed he pushed my head over and over, jabbing my skull with his thick fingers. I stopped moving and just cried, I was scared. He was much bigger than me, larger. There was no way I could fight him back like the other kids.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" He hollered leaving the room. Then I was even more afraid, because he wasn't just going to let the dog go. He would hurt her. I ran after him screaming.

"No! No please she's just a puppy! She didn't know any better!" I cried trying to stop him by pulling the back of his shirt. He turned around and slapped me, causing me to hit the floor holding my face. I didn't care about the stinging pain I felt, I cared about my dog. "Don't hurt her." I cried softly.

But he didn't listen, he never listened because I was a child, and I was a girl. I watched as he picked the dog up by the neck, hearing her whimper in pain. It broke me, it broke me so much! I got up and tried to push him, but it wouldn't budge. He took her outside and threw her like a stick, she went far away deep into the junkyard. And when I found her..I..it was a traumatizing sight to see. She had been impaled by some sort of metal. Her once white fur was now red, and she was already gone. That look of horror in her eyes. I fell to my knees and screamed, it shouldn't have happened. All because I was too attached. 

I woke up screaming 'NOOO!' at the top of my lungs. I was breathing heavily, my body drenched with sweat as I relived the moment. For a second I didn't know where I was. The sound of footsteps running in the outside of the door startled me and in burst Leia to my assistance.

"It was so real..it was so real!" I cried. She took my head shushing me and placed it on her chest.

"It's okay..it's okay. I'm here." She reassured calming me. Her hand pushing through my hair. I believed her, I believed it was okay and that she was there for me. It helped me relax and come to ends. "I'm gonna go get some water." She said getting up and heading out the room, just as Finn ran in wearing only a towel.

"I heard a scream." He said with a worried look. "Rey are you okay?" He asked. I didn't answer, because I wasn't Rey. I wasn't the Rey he knew. I was in the stage of trauma, shaky hands, hazy eyes, heavy breath. I was afraid, and he wanted to help. "..Rey?" 

"Finn." Leia interrupted coming in with a glass of water. "Leave her alone, and go get dressed." 

"But I want to help-"

"I'm helping her okay, now go get dressed." She ordered. Finn turned around and disappeared into the hall entering another room. Leia sat down on the bed and placed the cup on the bedside. "It's there when you're ready." She told me.

I sat there in the center of the bed slouched, trying to pull myself back to reality. I felt like I was suffocating. But Leia was by my side the whole time, all the way until I was myself again. When I was finally mobile enough I leaned over and reached for the water, my hand still trembling. I picked it up and drank it in little sips, cooling myself off. It was refreshing. I placed it back down said: "Thank you."

"Oh it's no issue. You're not the first."

I looked at her for the first time since she's entered the room. "You've dealt with this before?" 

"Yes..Poe had them when his parents died and Finn used to get it after we adopted him. It was bad..it's bad for anyone, but they just needed someone there for them. That's where I came in. I just.. let them know I was there for whatever they needed and if they needed me to be there when they fell asleep I'd be there. If that's what made them relaxed."

"Did it work?"

"It did, because they trusted me. Soon enough the terrors went away and they were back to normal. So I just want you to know that I'm here whenever you need me."

I reminded her. "I'm not even your family."

"That doesn't mean that I don't love you." She assured. I didn't know it then, but that was just the conversation I needed to make me feel better. I felt safe in her presence; protected. Leia grabbed my hand and smiled. "We all come from somewhere and that somewhere has a history. But that history makes us who we are, use it to build a better you. Don't let it drag you down." she told me, and I locked that in my head. That was the last day I had night terrors. She stood up. "Now I have to go and finish breakfast, I'll call you when it's ready."

I nodded as she exited the room and took another sip of the water, chugging down the rest. Just then, Finn came in with clothes on and smiled awkwardly at me. I smiled back shyly in the silence, not yet ready to get out of bed. I pulled the blanket up towards my chest and watched him walk forward to sit on the bed, his aura anxious. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked down at the floor while nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Um..I know now's not really the best time. But I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." he spluttered. 

"No - Finn I-" I swallowed and took a deep breath, unsure what I was going to say. I wanted to let him know that I liked him, but..I also didn't. If I did he'd know, why else would he try to kiss me? But he probably doesn't know after I dodged it. "I wasn't uncomfortable..I-"

"Breakfast is ready!" Leia shouted from the kitchen. I was grateful she did, because I really didn't know what I was going to say next. Now I know what I wanted to say, I just couldn't get it. I liked Finn a lot, more than a friend and that was different for me. I wanted to kiss him and hug him, but I couldn't let myself do that. Not with my history, and not with him living in California.


	4. The Day He Left and After

The next few days were awkward. I feel like Finn and I were more distant than we were before we met and it was mostly because of me. We still hung out and had a lot of fun together, playing chicken fight in the pools, going on picnics, or just spending a lazy day at home, it's just that it was different. There was this unspoken tension between us that wouldn't go away. It's like we were growing closer, yet farther apart and that really sucked, because his days of being in the state were numbered. It wasn't until his last day, that I realized how much he meant to me. 

I stood there in the door of his old room, watching him and Han pack his luggage for his flight that left in an hour. Such limited time. I found that this would be our last day together, our last time physically in each others presence and I was wasting it by not doing anything. Not telling him how I feel or giving him any reason to stay. He was going to leave me behind, forget about me and move on. Probably find another girl who actually has the guts to make a move on him, while I'm stuck in New York staying constant. Being unable to face the truth that I can't connect with people because I can't get over my abandonment issues. It hurt knowing that that was the reason. I was broken and couldn't be fixed not even by the people who cared about me the most. The one family I finally had.

I shook my head and ran to the bathroom unable to hold back any tears. I saw Finn look at me before I ran. It was so embarrassing. I locked the bathroom door and cried silently on the floor, covering my mouth to prevent any noise from coming out. This was ridiculous, I was crying over a guy I only just met a few weeks before. Not even his family was this upset. They were used to it I suppose. I heard footsteps approach the door and a soft know hit the wood on the other side.

"Rey..you okay?" Finn asked. I stared at his shadow underneath the door crack, waiting for it to leave. "I have to leave..don't you want to say goodbye?"

I sniffled and wiped my face. "I'm coming out." I said through wobbly vocal chords and a stuffy nose. I stood to my feet and looked in the mirror. My face red and puffed, there was no hiding that. I supposed he'd have to see me that way. I opened the door and almost walked into him, he was standing directly in front of me. Looking worried. I already knew he was going to ask if I was okay, and I glared at him not to say anything. That it would just break me down even more. What I needed was him. But I couldn't figure out how to say it. So instead I hugged him, I hugged him so tight. My arms wrapped around his neck with my eyes closed in his embrace. I had never hugged him before, and it was the first time I felt his body. He was definitely built well. Then, he finally hugged back wrapping his arms around me. It was perfect, like I was meant to be in his grasp. Making me feel safe and warm. He smelled so good, like coconuts. I wanted to stay there forever in his arms, I could feel my heart beating and hear it in my ears.

Then his grip loosened, and he was moving his hands away and moving back. He looked at me, his eye lids heavy and melancholic. It looked like he was going to kiss me again, I wouldn't back away this time I knew it for sure. But he didn't, instead he went back to his room and grabbed his luggage. Then came back out to look at me and say: "Goodbye Rey." 

Those words hurt more than any slap in the face and it made me cry, cry so hard that I almost couldn't hold it in. I couldn't let him go like that no, not without doing _something_. I followed him out to the car, opened the door and sat in with him. Not making any sounds.

"Rey.." he laughed shortly. "What're you doing?" 

"I'm coming with you." I said looking forward.

"To California?" He seemed confused but also a little excited.

"To the airport." I answered. His guess was a bit drastic but I gave him credit for trying. The rest of the ride had been quiet.

I remember at the airport when we said goodbye. I was so upset to see him leave that I followed him out to the plane after sneaking past the guards. There was no way I was going through this again. I needed to convince him to stay.

"Finn!" I shouted running after him. He turned around with a look of surprise on his face, I slowed down and caught my breath.

"Rey..what is it?" he asked as I held onto his wrist so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"I-" I choked on my words at the feeling of ball stuck in the middle of my throat, preventing me from speaking my mind. Tears began to water in my eyes and I held my breath so that I wouldn't sob in front of him. The words couldn't seem to come out and the only way to convince him would be to take action. So that's what I did. I took a deep breath and pushed my lips against his, kissing him softly. It was..the most wonderful and emotional kisses I've ever experienced. His lips were soft and I could taste the peach flavor of the lip balm he wore. It felt like I was floating, the blood in my veins sending tingles throughout my body. My toes curled and fingers tensed. It felt like we were the only ones in the universe, his hands grabbed at my waist pulling me closer and deeper into the kiss, the kiss that felt like forever.

Then we parted and the ruckus of the real world took me back to reality, that being that he had to go. I looked into his eyes hoping that the kiss was enough to persuade him. But it wasn't. He caressed my cheek with his thumb and smiled, a sadness in his eyes. Then he pulled away and boarded the plane, looking back at me once he was in his seat. I didn't move, I was there paralyzed at why he leaved me. He loved me didn't he? He wouldn't just go..without me. Yet he did, and I'm mad at him for that."

"How long has it been since then?" Maz, her new therapist asked. The one she'd got after she realized she wasn't as healed as she thought she was. Her night terrors came back and she felt more isolated than she's ever felt in her entire life. They sat there in a small room, sitting in two separate chairs divided by a round coffee table with I giant bowl of mints in the center.

"Two years." Rey admitted disappointed in herself. She dug her fist into her cheek and frowned looking at the ground. Slouching over the chair.

"You know he's just a phone call away." she reminded. "All you have to do is pick up that phone, talk to him; see how he is."

She shook her head and sat up. "I can't do that." 

"Why not?"

"Because he hurt me! He broke my heart - the one thing I had, the one person I held onto left me..just like my parents.." Rey spilled looking down at her hands. "I can't go through that a third time. I won't."

"I get where you're coming from, but you can't expect to heal without exoneration. This story you told me just shows how much he cares about you and you about him. I mean you snuck through security for goodness sake, he made you do things you never thought you'd do. He made you feel things that not just anyone can make you feel. You have to see him again. If he really cares he won't hurt you."

"No..I-I can't." she stuttered picking at her nails. "I..I get these dreams that he's happy, he doesn't miss me. He would've called or something if he did."

"Didn't you just say you changed your number after he left? So he _wouldn't_ call?"

"Oh yeah..I forgot."

"Rey," she leaned closer. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you ever think that your the one who's in the way of bettering yourself? I mean..whose to say he's not thinking about you right now? You _did_ kiss him, your probably all he could think of."

She snorted at that. "In the span of two years? He's definitely forgot about me..and that's okay, because I'm used to it.."

"We're trying to make you not used to it, so call him. Call his family see how they are. I assume you haven't spoken to them since he left?" 

"No I haven't," she shook her head. "there's not reason too without Finn."

"I thought you said their presence helped you with you terrors?" Max pondered.

"Well yeah but," she reached over and grabbed a mint from the bowl, unwrapping and putting one in her mouth. "it was mostly Finns presence and it won't be the same without him." 

"Okay," the old woman sighed readjusting herself in the seat. "I could get fired for this but whatever. Rey to me it sounds like you abandoned the only family you have."

Rey looked at her, hearing what she was saying but not fully understanding it. "..what?"

"Your parents had abandoned you when you were a child, left you in the streets to basically die. Years later you find someone, someone with a family who willingly took you in and you just pushed them away instead of taking the chance and being with them. You say you're afraid to get left behind but you're really the one who is leaving. Think about it." 

Come to think of it, she was right and a small part of Rey knew that. She knew she was abandoning her family, just like her parents did her. But it felt like it was the only way to not get abandoned back. Even if she knew they wouldn't. It was too much of a reminder of what she lost.

"Sessions over, but when you come back I expect you're different. Awake. Go talk to that boy." She ordered. Rey stood up and left the room slowly, feeling like she's been oblivious the whole time. How could she not see that she was repeating history? How could she not see it? She was going to change that, she had to change it.

She drove her motorcycle to Finns families house, planning on apologizing for not speaking to them for two years. It may not be accepted, but at least she did it. Rey took off her helmet and got off her bike. Walking up the stairs to the brownstone apartment, she thought about what she should say. Something simple. She approached the door and knocked on it. There was a dog barking on the other side, Rey assumed Poe was over. He was the only one with a dog in the family. 

She dusted herself off making sure she looked clean, and when the door opened she looked up to see a familiar face. A familiar face she wasn't expecting. Her heart had skipped a beat when she saw him, he looked just as handsome as she remembered.

"..Finn?" 


	5. What We Are to Each Other

Rey and Finn sat there on the couch of the living room. Pondering how the other is there, wondering if it's even real. There was no one else in the house but then, when she asked he said they went to work. Apparently Finns been there for a week and she had no idea, how could she? She changed her number. There was so much tension in the room it was like he never left and they were back where they were two years ago. Close yet apart; distant. They had unfinished business and Rey couldn't help but see how much of a coincidence it was that he was in town the same time she decided to see his family. He looked so handsome, his hair had grown since the last time she's seen it. He kept her braids it seemed.

Finn took a deep breath and looked at her. "Why are you here Rey?" 

The question hurt her, as if she wasn't allowed to show up after two years of absence. "I..I wanted to apologize to everyone about leaving with no word. I especially wanted to apologize for changing my number, I shouldn't have done that. But we were gonna stop talking sooner or later because that's what happens, people drive apart."

"Rey none of that would've happened, after what you said I decided to back to New York every year to see how my family is and to spend time with you. But then I found out they haven't heard from you, and I saw why you never answered my calls when I tried. I wanted to come to your house the first year I came back but..I thought you didn't want to see me. You did change your number after all. And then..to never hear from you again after that kiss..I didn't know what to do. Mom said to give you time so I did, but you never showed up."

"So you came back..for me?"

"And the family, but you are a part of the family so yeah." He admitted and that just made Rey feel bad, so so so so bad because she turned out just. Like. Her parents. Abandoning the only family she would ever get because she can't let go of her past. That familiar ball in her throat came back and her eyes stung with tears.

"I'm so sorry Finn." She croaked. "I didn't know I..I was scared. Afraid that if I became attached to anyone they'd just leave me like my parents."

"I get that, I totally do. But Rey you know we would never do that. We would never abandoned you especially because of how much it affected you in the past. That's not who we are. Once you're family you're family, like it or not." He wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Is everyone mad at me?"

"No," he shook his head. "No ones mad. We understand that you were going through something and gave you your space. I just hope that you're ready to come back..we really miss you." 

"I missed you guys too, so much, it was a really bad decision to leave you guys. But how will we ever get back to where we were?" 

"I don't want to go back to what we were." He admitted, Rey didn't understand. Did he not want to be friends? There was this twinkle in his eye, one she's only seen the day he left to get back to California. Then, with no warning, he kissed her so softly. So lovely. She was surprised, but she leaned into it. The butterflies appearing in her stomach ten times more than they did the day he left. The kiss was deep, desirable, and hungry. But she pulled away before they could go any further than kissing.

"What does this mean?" She asked looking him up and down. She wasn't sure if he kissed her because he wanted to, or because he was leaving again. 

"It means I want to be with you." He confessed. "I want to be your boyfriend."

"Finn..no. You can't, you live too far and I'm..I'm not good enough."

He grabbed her face and forced her to look a thing him. "That is not true Rey, don't you ever say that." He ordered in all seriousness. "You're perfect just the way you are. I love you just the way you are." He let go of her after saying it, leaving her to question a lot of things. She knew his family loved her, but he never admitted that he loved her. She never questioned it because she wasn't used to people saying it anyway. That's why him saying it now was such a shocker to her.

"Love? You love me? Why?" 

"How could I not? Look at you! There is nothing about you that isn't beautiful." He said flattering her.

"But I'm broken." 

"We're all broken. I told you my story, you know what I've been through. What Poe's been through. We've all gone through something, that's why we have people to help piece us back together. We want to put you together, will you let us. Most importantly will you let me?" 

She didn't know. It would be good, so she should just say yes. Except she didn't say it. She wanted to but she couldn't, it didn't come out of her mouth. "Finn, I'm afraid of loving someone. And I'm not sure that I'm capable enough to do it. To love."

"Well..do you love me?" He asked reassuringly. She couldn't speak. Maybe this was another night terror. Did she love him? Of course she did! That's why she went through what she did because she loved him. Any other guy she'd let down with no issue, but for Finn she had to physically run away. She couldn't let him down.

"..yes." She answered without thinking it through anymore, resting her cheek on her fist. "I have for a while now..then you left."

"Holy crap, I didn't even think that through. Why didn't you say something?"

"That's my question to you Finn, if you had all these feelings for me..why didn't you ask me to go with you?" She questioned in a soft hurt tone. 

"I didn't think you'd say yes, you've been so distant with me I figured the thought of you liking me was foolish."

"No Finn, you should know by now that I'm very difficult when it comes to feelings."

"But I shouldn't, because we clicked so well when we first met." He mentioned, talking about the night at the charity. They were talking for nearly an hour, and she was actually interested in their conversation.

"We did..and it was strange for me. That never happened before."

"I guess I'm lucky." He smiled looking into her eyes. There was a twinkle in his eye, something she's seen before. It made her wonder if this was another moment. Except this time he wasn't the one leaning in, she was. They had only kissed once, but that one time was enough for her to miss his lips and think about it a lot. Their mouths touched into a soft kiss that felt like a missing piece to a puzzle. It fit. If it was a dream, she'd make the best of it.

Just as their lips parted the front door open and in came Han and Leia having a small argument. The two moved away from each other quickly and waited to be noticed. 

"If Harold wanted to, he would've said something." Leia argued.

"He didn't have to, his eyes said it all." Han delivered with wide eyes. 

"You're delirious." She shook her head laughing at him. But the laughing stopped when she saw her son. "Hey Finn- Rey, oh my god!" She quickly came over to hug her long lost daughter lovingly. A hug Rey didn't know she needed. "It's so good to see you." 

"I have to say the same to you. It's been too long, I'm sorry I didn't come and visit sooner."

"Oh no it's okay, as long as you're here now that's all that matters."

Rey smiled not knowing what she did to deserve a second chance. A better life. A new family. 

"So..are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

She looked at Finn who grinned at her. "Yes, I am." She smiled.

"Good." Leia disappeared into the kitchen along with Han to continue their bickering. Finn and Rey were left alone again. Now that all was made up and everyone was better. They both had a question.

"So..are we..together or?" Finn asked.

"Yes of course. We're together. But I have a question..what about California? Are you gonna go back?"

"Um..I don't think so. There's nothing for me over there and I guess it took meeting you to see that." He admitted. "I'll be moving back next month."

Trying to stay calm at the news she asked: "You're staying here?"

"No actually, my parents need some time to themselves..I was gonna maybe move in with one of my brothers." He admitted tapping his fingers.

Rey couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she was done holding back. If she felt a way or had something on her mind, she would say it. "Well you could always stay over at my place if you need to." She offered.

His eyes grew at that and he lowered his head in doubt. "_You'd_ let me stay at your place? I've never even been there."

"Gimme a break I'm trying to change." She chuckled punching him lightly on his arm. "You can come if you want. It's an offer, but I'd be just as happy without you there." 

"No I think I'll crash, at least for the night." He flirted. "But you might be begging me to stay longer."

She rolled her eyes at him as he pulled her closer. "I highly doubt that. But okay big guy." She patted his shoulder from behind her. This was different, and it honestly felt weird. Being in someone's arms, trusting them, having a family, it was all..new to her. But she sure was ready for it, it was a big step that she was taking and she couldn't wait to reach the top. It was just another chapter in her big book of life, and it sure as hell would be a good one. 


End file.
